


Thanksgiving Feast

by twinsarein



Series: Banner series [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex sits down to his Thanksgiving dinner, however, it wouldn’t be complete without Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Feast

Lex sat back in his dining room chair to admire the setup of his Thanksgiving feast. Heir to a multibillion dollar corporation he might be, owning his own small fleet of expensive cars, more clothes than most department stores, a mansion in Smallville, and this penthouse suite in Metropolis, but everything he really wanted was in this room, spread out on the table before him.

Nodding in satisfaction at the turn his life had taken in the last year, and more thankful for it than he could express, he picked up his sharp dinner knife and a fork before he could get maudlin. He had a goal for this meal.

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“Be quiet, Clark. Dinner platters don’t talk.” The stern gaze Lex leveled at Clark was belied by the gleam of desire in his eyes.

The sight in front of him was certainly worth the gleam. Worth a lot more than that, if the truth be told. Clark Kent, in all his naked glory, lying supine on his dinner table, legs hanging off the end, his torso covered with food. Jellied cranberries buried one nipple, while stuffing buried the other. A roll was in the space between them.

Turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy were spread in the slight indent at the top of his ribcage. Peas dipped into his belly button and juddered around his stomach with every breath. Lex wasn’t big on desserts, so a simple dollop of whipped cream covered Clark’s cock.

Protest as he might, that cock had started to harden as soon as the dining room door had been locked behind them and Lex had ordered him to strip. Lex could easily see that he was still hard under the cream.

Lex was hard, too, but he had plans. He wasn’t going to forgo them for a quick release. Instead, he cut a bite of meat, and then pushed a little mashed potatoes onto the fork before bringing it to his mouth.

Although the skin under his knife was invulnerable to all earthly metals, Lex had still felt the shudder of Clark’s body as the knife had been drawn over his skin. Ever since Lex had convinced Clark that he didn’t need to weaken himself with kryptonite to get the maximum enjoyment out of what they did together, Clark had been almost a hedonist to sensation. At least, when Lex let him.

For now, Lex definitely wanted to capitalize on Clark’s sensitivity. Dragging the tines of his fork through the cranberries, Lex let them gently pass over Clark’s nipple before scooping them up to place in his mouth.

The moan Clark let out wasn’t restrained at all, and Lex did the same on the other side, scooping up some stuffing so he could hear it again. From the corner of his eye, Lex saw a small movement, and when he looked over saw that Clark’s cock was so hard it was starting to rise off his stomach.

The sight made Lex smile in satisfaction. He’d had a reason for dishing up the whipped cream so early, and Clark’s reaction would speed things up considerably. Going back to his meal, Lex made sure the knife dragged over Clark’s skin the maximum amount with each bite of meat he took.

Other than twitching and moaning every time he felt a utensil pressing into his skin, Clark remembered Lex’s admonishment and stayed quiet, although he couldn’t control the enjoyment his body was showing as his cock continued to harden. Other than to glance at it once in a while, Lex ignored how it rose higher off Clark’s body.

Scraping the blade of the knife over Clark’s belly to gather up some peas got a more violent reaction, and most of the peas rolled off of Clark’s body and onto the table or floor. “Behave, Clark, or I’ll have to stop and call in Thomas to clean up the mess you’re making.”

Lex knew Thomas wouldn’t bat an eye if he came in here, right now, but Clark would hate it. He’d pushed Lex into it just once, and since then it was one of the biggest deterrents Lex had when Clark was having trouble with control.

Mostly because Clark didn’t hate it as much as he thought he should. The kinks he and Lex enjoyed were between the two of them, so they were easier for a man with Clark’s mid-Western upbringing to accept. Exhibitionism, however, was a whole other ballgame. One Clark wasn’t ready to explore.

Lex hadn’t pushed him on it, yet, because the circumstances would have to be just right for Lex to be able to tolerate someone else watching his Clark, but he knew he’d have to address it at some point.

Thomas was as far as he’d gone, and only because he knew Thomas really didn’t care. He’d come in, clean up the mess, and leave, all without paying any attention to the naked man on the table. It was early to bring out such a big gun, but so many of the other ways Lex enjoyed using more didn’t fit into his plans for the day.

Luckily, the threat was enough to make Clark still his body, although he couldn’t manage it completely. Small tremors continued to run up and down his large frame. Although he’d intended to from the beginning, he rewarded Clark by starting to feed him, too. Every other bite, except for the peas Clark hated, Lex would cut a small piece of meat or scope up a fingerful of food and feed it to him.

Clark took full advantage of the opportunity, sucking Lex’s finger into his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to maximum effect, even as he cleaned the food off. Lex didn’t protest and enjoyed the lust and desire Clark could always raise in him with ease.

By the time Lex had eaten the last bite he could take with his fork, he was so hard it hurt, and he knew Clark had to be in the same condition, but Lex still refused to hurry. Instead, Lex gabbed the roll still sitting in the center of Clark’s chest, and tore it in half.

Dragging one half over Clark’s torso, Lex used the bread to gather up the gravy and bits of food left behind. Letting Clark take a large bite, Lex finished it up, and then did the same with the second half, just dragging it over Clark’s nipples this time, instead.

The slight roughness of the torn roll had Clark keening and aborting a thrust of his hips, but he still didn’t speak, at least not with words. His body was making it very clear what he wanted, but Lex continued to move at his own pace, and to his own plan.

As tempted as he was to give in, he knew that was how Clark wanted it too. Clark got off on Lex being in total control during sex. Not that it happened every time, or that Lex didn’t bottom from time to time, but when it did, Clark liked to push and know that Lex not only wouldn’t take the bait, but he’d call Clark on it.

Today was no exception. Standing up, Lex turned his body so he was looking at Clark’s face, fisting his hands and putting one on either side of Clark’s reclining body. “You aren’t being a very good dinner platter, Clark. I’m not done with you, yet. It’s been a long time since I’ve licked my plate clean, but I have a great desire to do so, tonight.”

Licking a long stripe from Clark’s waist, cheek almost touching Clark’s jutting cock, to his chest, Lex stopped when Clark moaned and tried to get Lex’s mouth over to a hard nipple. “Clark, if you aren’t quiet and still while I do this, I’ll go get the cock cage, and you won’t be coming, tonight.”

With a whimper, Clark subsided, staring at Lex with want written all over his face. But, he stilled the movements of his body and pursed his lips together to keep his moans in. Smiling in satisfaction, Lex took his time licking and sucking up the last traces of their meal.

He traced the well-defined muscles of Clark abdomen with his tongue, to make sure no gravy escaped his notice, and sucked at Clark’s belly button to get a lone pea. He spent the most time scraping his teeth along the nipple which had been covered with the cranberries, trying to get the red stain off of Clark’s unblemished skin.

By the time he was done, Clark’s whole body was one rigid line of tightly corded muscle, his eyes were glazed, and his lip was swollen from the force with which he’d bitten down on it. Lex took a moment to admire the view, then caressed a finger over Clark’s mouth, coaxing him to open.

When he did, Lex leaned over and swept his tongue inside, gentling Clark just a little with his mouth, enjoying the taste of Clark under all the other tastes from their meal. When Clark started to respond, Lex shifted his weight to one fist, and brought his other hand up to cup Clark’s cheek.

Stroking a thumb over a cheekbone, Lex gradually pulled away, taking a few sipping kisses from Clark’s lips before leveraging himself up enough to capture Clark’s gaze with his own. When Clark focused on him, Lex smiled down at him with what he knew was a predatory gleam. “Come for me, Clark.”

Lex loved watching Clark during his orgasm. Loved the look of shock he still got in his eyes at how good it felt. Loved even more the acceptance that was implicit in Clark’s submission to him.

With a cry of relief, Clark’s entire torso arched off the table as he instantly came at Lex’s command. Still leaning over Clark, Lex could feel Clark’s come falling onto his still shirt-clad back. A little went as high as to land on the back of his head.

Dominant in the bedroom he might be, Lex still got a thrill at being marked in such a way by Clark, to have his scent on him. As he’d told Clark several months before, as much as Clark was his, Lex was just as much Clark’s.

The feel of Clark’s come falling on him, made Lex’s cock jerk in his pants, reminding him that he still hadn’t come. Clark leaning toward him, hands fumbling at his zipper, shook Lex out of his lust-filled stupor.

Planting a hand against Clark’s chest, Lex pushed him down. “No, Clark. You aren’t going anywhere. I’m still not done feasting on you.”

Licking his lips, Clark looked confused. “But, all the food is gone, and you haven’t come.

“Trust me, Clark, I’ll be coming tonight, and the food isn’t quite all gone. I still have some licking to do before you’re all clean. Besides I haven’t had dessert, yet.” Lex looked down the length of Clark’s body, and saw the moment Clark understood when he followed his gaze down.

A sharply indrawn breath was released as a moan. Holding Clark’s gaze, Lex backed down the table and around the corner until he stood in front of Clark’s dangling legs. Running a lone finger down one of Clark’s thighs, Lex could see Clark’s cock already twitching and starting to fill again.

Without even being asked, Clark brought his feet up to the edge of the table, planting them a little more than shoulder width apart. The position opened him up to Lex’s gaze completely, and the high color in Clark’s cheeks spoke to his realization of that.

“Mmmm, that’s a sight to be thankful for. Just move your ass about six inches forward.” Watching Clark comply, Lex could practically feel his own pupils dilating with desire; could see Clark’s doing so. “Yes, Clark. God, what a sight.”

Feeling his cock harden impossibly more, Lex dropped to his knees, the position putting his head at the perfect height of Clark’s spread legs. Inching forward, Lex turned his head and licked a stripe up first one thigh, and then the other.

Sticky sweetness filled his mouth as he lapped up the melted whipped cream. He’d known what would happen with the whipped cream and Clark’s body heat, and he wasted no more time in his efforts to clean Clark up.

Opening his mouth wide, he swirled his tongue around the inside of Clark’s thighs, ignoring his ultimate goal. Clark’s legs twitched under his ministrations as he switched from one side to the other, and then back again, steadily working his way higher.

The soft keening noises Clark was making spurred him on, and kept Lex from giving in to his aching erection. Even though Clark could never afford to lose total control over himself, and therefore his abilities, Lex enjoyed trying to make him lose as much control as possible.

Those sounds Clark was making were definitely a signal that he was doing something right. Nosing into the V of Clark’s thighs, Lex licked along the crease at the top of each leg, making sure to clean Clark of every rivulet of cream.

The keening cut off abruptly, when Lex stopped torturing Clark. He parted the globes of Clark’s ass, and blew a cool breath over Clark’s twitching hole. The keening returned, even louder, when Lex finally did what he’d been leading up to, and licked up the cream that had caught around the rim.

At the first taste, Lex let a little of his own control go. Spreading Clark’s ass as far apart as he could, Lex pushed his face as close to Clark as he could. His nose pressed into Clark’s perineum, the bare skin of the dome of his head pushing against Clark’s balls as Lex opened his mouth to suck at Clark’s rim.

As his tongue slid in, Clark went wild, thrashing his upper body and babbling for more and yes, Lex and deeper. Lex was happy to oblige. Rubbing his thumbs around the outer rim, Lex worked on loosening Clark up.

Lex knew that human men got looser or at least easier to penetrate the more they had anal sex, but not Clark. With him, it was as if every time was the first time. He was always just as tight as a virgin.

It wasn’t one of the things Lex loved about Clark, but it was one of the things he loved about having sex with him. He loved that tightness around his cock, fingers, and tongue. Loved the effort it always took to loosen Clark up enough to let him in.

Thumbs slipsliding in the saliva escaping Lex’s mouth, Lex continued to work with that goal in mind. Even as his tongue glided over Clark’s hole, the musty, earthy taste bringing Lex closer to his own edge, Lex pushed gently against the rim with both his thumbs, and finally felt them pop past the ring of muscle.

Sliding them all the way in, Lex fucked them in and out, pulling outward as he did. Muscle loosening a little more, Lex shoved his tongue in between his thumbs, and started alternating his fucking motions.

Clark’s keening had changed to chanting Lex’s name, his head was thrashing on the table, and when Lex glanced up, he could see Clark’s cock pointing almost straight up once again.

His own cock giving a hard throb behind his zipper, Lex decided he couldn’t wait any longer. Fumbling at the fastenings of his pants, Lex managed to get them undone on his third attempt.

Pulling his cock out gingerly, Lex still hissed when his hand touched the turgid, overheated flesh. Spitting into his other hand, Lex took a deep breath for control before using it to wet his cock.

Pulling out his thumbs, Lex made to rise, but stopped to suck Clark’s balls into his mouth. They were high and tight against Clark’s body, but Lex swirled his tongue around them both, cleaning off the cream and getting a slightly different taste of Clark.

Sucking on them hard, Lex watched Clark’s hands start to scrabble at the table, and his chanting of Lex’s name became almost a sob. Not able to wait any longer, Lex released Clark’s balls and swiftly stood.

Moving even closer into the V of Clark’s thighs, Lex positioned himself, and pushed in. With no lube to ease the way, Lex had to push hard, but he liked it that way on rare occasions. It couldn’t hurt Clark, and Lex enjoyed the way Clark’s body seems to grip him, every sensation heightened.

Lex would readily admit that Clark wasn’t the only one to become a bit of a hedonist since they’d become lovers. Not able to draw it out, Lex started snapping his hips forward, hard enough to worry about bruises he’d probably get from hitting Clark’s invulnerable skin with such force.

The grip and pull of Clark’s body was getting to him faster than he’d like, but truthfully he was surprised that he’d lasted as long as he had. The telltale tingle was gathering at the base of his spine, and Lex knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Before he went over, there was one more thing he had to do. “Don’t come, Clark. Not from this.”

“Lex!”

Not one to be swayed by his lover’s wail of surprised protest, Lex shook his head. “Do as I say. Don’t come, yet.”

A gasp and corded muscles were his only response, but it was all Lex needed. Pushing harder into Clark’s suddenly tense body, Lex threw his head back, an inarticulate cry falling from his lips.

Gripping Clark’s thighs hard, Lex slammed home one more time as he started coming. His whole body jerked forward with the force of it, and it left him gasping. With his last ounce of control, he pulled out just before he was done, the last of his come falling on the base of Clark’s cock.

Sweat dripping from his brow, Lex bent a little at the waist, and took several shuddering breaths. It spite of his exhaustion, his mouth watered at the sight literally right in front of his eyes. Clark’s large erection, straining upward, engorged with blood.

Knowing that he’d done that to Clark, that he and Clark had a relationship that made that sort of thing possible, was something that always made Lex feel as though the hardships in his life had been worth it. That he could resist any of his darker impulses as long as he had Clark and Clark’s high opinion of him to live up to.

Shaking off the deep thoughts, Lex smiled, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “I have to finish my dessert, now, Clark, but don’t come until you get my signal.”

Not giving Clark any chance to ask what the signal might be, Lex licked his lips, and then slid them down Clark’s steel-hard erection tasting the last of the whipped cream as he went. Bobbing up and down shallowly, he ignored Clark’s efforts to get Lex to take him deeper.

Reaching down between his body and Clark’s, Lex found Clark’s loosened hole, already dripping Lex’s come out, and promptly shoved three fingers in. They slid in easily, and Lex added a fourth. Thrusting just as shallowly, Lex set about making Clark come completely undone.

He knew he’d succeeded when Clark stopped thrashing around, and simply lay on the table, continuous tremors shaking his body, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Especially when he started to float of the table.

Putting a forearm across Clark’s abdomen, Lex held him down. Knowing he’d pushed Clark as far as he could, today, Lex started swallowing convulsively, taking Clark’s full length down his throat. As he reached the base, his own taste added to the mix of cream and Clark. He licked it up as he continued to swallow around Clark’s cock.

At the same time, he massaged Clark’s perineum with his thumb, while on the inside, Lex found that special spot that made Clark see stars, and started to rub it over and over.

Taking it for the signal it was, Clark was so far gone he didn’t make a sound as he started coming down Lex’s throat. Not letting up on his inner massage, Lex slid off Clark’s cock, until only the head was in his mouth, so he could taste as much of Clark as he could.

In spite of how much come filled his mouth, Lex didn’t spill a drop, and when Clark lay limp against the table, cock softening in his mouth, Lex continued to gently suck and lick to make sure he’d gotten it all.

It was only when Clark’s cock twitched in his mouth, indicating that it was going to start filling again, that Lex slid off. Thanks to Clark’s superhuman powers, he could come again and again, but at this point, Clark wouldn’t thank him for it.

There was such a thing as knowing when to stop, and besides, Lex’s favorite part of sessions like these was coming up. Thinking of it, Lex wished for the first time that he had done this in their bed.

Hoisting himself up onto the table, Lex put it out of his mind when Clark immediately turned and latched onto him, pushing his nose into the crook of Lex’s neck. Wrapping his arms around his exhausted lover, Lex knew he wouldn’t trade this moment for all the soft mattresses in the world.

Worn out himself, Lex put off his desire to make schmoopy, holiday declarations of thankfulness for having Clark in his life, and settled for pulling Clark even closer, finding Clark’s satisfied, contented hum as he wiggled even closer to be all the declaration he needed.


End file.
